Hans/Gallery
Images of Hans from the 2013 animated film Frozen. Promotional Frozen hans 2013.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground11.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen hans.jpg Frozen-Hans.jpg Hanswall.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg Frozen In Theaters in 3D Thanksgiving Banner.jpg Frozen Cast Banner 1.jpg Follow Us on Twitter.jpg Hans Frozen .jpg Stock art Frozen elsa anna hans.gif Annahansdancing.gif Frozen hans anna.gif Frozen elsa hans.gif Hans.gif Concept and Production ''Frozen'' Frozen concept cory loftis 02.jpg frozen concept cory loftis 01.jpg Frozen concept cory loftis 06.jpg Hansconcept disney.jpg Hans ArtofFrozen.jpg Hans Concept Frozen13.jpg Frozen development.jpg Frozen concept cory loftis 05.jpg Frozen concept cory loftis 04.jpg Frozen concept cory loftis 03.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Hans Ouat set.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 07.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 06.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 05.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 02.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 01.jpg Screenshots ''Frozen Hans-sitron.jpg|"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Hans' first appearance and line hans and sitron.jpg|"Are you sure?" Hans with his horse helping Anna.jpg Meethans.jpg|"Thank goodness." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg Anna-hans-awkward.png Hans meeting anna.jpg Anna meeting Hans.jpg Hans-just-you.jpg|"'Just' you?" Hans with sitron.jpg Hans with sitron 2.jpg|"Oh, no." Prince hans smile.jpg Hanscoronation.jpg|Hans waves to Anna awkwardly Tyecoronation.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg|"Glad I caught you." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2532.jpg Annadancewithhans.png Anna-punch-Hans 1.png|Anna accidentally gestures Hans in the face Hans-Smile-Anna.png Hans-anna-date.png Frozen-2013-hans-love-is-a-open-door.JPG|''I've been searching my whole life... Frozen anna and hans.jpg Frozen anna and hans4.jpg anna-hans-sandwiches.png|Anna: "Sandwiches!" Frozen - Love is an Open Door.jpg|''...Can have but one explanation'' Frozen anna and hans2.jpg Frozen anna and hans3.jpg Wewanttogetmarried.png Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg Shockedanna.png Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png Whyicannotalthoughbecausethelove.png Hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg Hans-anna-the fjord.jpg|"The fjord." Hans-anna- party-over.jpg Frozen- 2013- hans- anna.JPG Hans-anna-i'm completely ordinary.jpg|"That's right, she is." Anna-hans-duke-and-thugs.jpg Frozen-hans.jpg Prince hans-helping.jpg|"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Indebtedhans.jpg Hans-royal guards 2.jpg|"The castle is open." Hans-guards.jpg Hansthedukeofweselton.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg princess anna give orders 2.jpg|"Princess Anna has given her orders." Duke-weselton-and-your thugs.jpeg Duke of weselton scolding.jpg Duke-of-weselton-and-hans.jpg Hans-protect- arendelle-from-treason.jpg Hansincharge.jpg|"Do not question the princess." Hans-angry.jpg|"She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!" Hans-the-duke-treason.jpg|The Duke: (stammers) "Treason?" Hans-treason.jpg|The Duke scared Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5825.jpg Hansandtheduke-thugs.jpg Hans-easy-boy 2.jpg|"Whoa, boy. Easy." Hans-easy-boy 3.jpg|"Easy." Hans-easy-boy 4.jpg Hans-easy-boy 5.jpg Prince-hans-anna 's horse.jpg Annas horse-hans.jpg Hans-volunteers1.jpg|"Princess Anna is in trouble." Hansarmy.jpg|"I need volunteers to go with me to find her." Hans-sitron-arrivying-ice-palace.jpg Hans with sitron.png |"Do you understand?" Hans arrivying at ice palace.jpg Hans marshmallow sitron.jpg Hans-surprised.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8205.jpg Hans-royal-guards-marshmallow.jpg Frozen Hans Marshmallow Screencap.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps-8248.jpg Marshmallow-defeated2.jpg marshmallow-and-hans-run.png marshmallow-and-hans-run2.png Hans-marshmallow-cliff.jpg Elsa-frozen-trailer-hans-elsa-palace.png Hans-Queen Elsa.png|"Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans looking Elsa and Duke of weselton thug.png|Notices a henchman getting a clear shot at Elsa Snow Queen Hans.png|"I couldn't just let them kill you." hans-and Snow Queen.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png Elsa-Hans.png|"If you would just stop the winter." elsa and hans.PNG|"Bring back summer, please." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8800.jpg The-dignitaries-with-hans.png Ifanythinghans.jpg hans-anna-the-duke-kai.jpg Anna explaning things.jpg Hans realizing.jpg Hans-betrayal-to-anna 1.jpg|"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." HansBetrayel.jpg|Hans reveals his true nature as he laughs in Anna's face Hans-betrayal-to-anna 2.jpg hans-mirror.png|"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere." Hans-candel-Anna.jpg|"As heir,..." frozenhans2.jpg|"...Elsa was preferable, of course." Hans-anna-fire.png|"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that!" frozenhans.jpg|"I figured after we married..." hans-reveals-true-intentions1.png|"But then, she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." hans-reveals-true-intentions2.png|"All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg Hansbetrayel.jpg|"No, you're no match for Elsa." hans-reveals-true-intentions3.png|"I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." hans-reveals-true-intentions4.png|"Oh... I already have." Hanslieing.jpg|Hans pretends to grieve Anna's "death" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Hans with the Duke of Weselton and the Irish dignitary. Tragichans.jpg Hans-sentenced-to-elsa.png Furioushans.jpg|Angry to discover that Elsa escaped Elsaandhans.jpg|"Elsa!" Hans-elsa-you-cant-run.jpg|"You can't run from this!" Prince-hans-and-elsa.png|"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!" Hans-elsa-hd.png Hans-elsa-the-fjord.jpg Hans-elsa1.jpg Hans-elsa2.jpg Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg|...and claim Arendelle as his own. Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg|'Anna:' "NOOO!!!" Hans-with-your-sword.jpg Hans-broken-sword.jpg|Hans' sword shatters. Hanselsaanna1.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10446.jpg Hans-Anna.png|Hans seems confused by Anna's words. Anna punches hans.jpg Anna-punch-hans.jpg Hans-buckethead.jpg Hansjailed.jpg|Hans gets locked up to face punishment for his treachery. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10584.jpg Miscellaneous Frozen Fever Hans 2.jpg Frozen Fever Hans 3.jpg|The snowball sends Hans right into the manure pile. 303HansCave.PNG|Hans in Once Upon a Time. hansOUAT.jpg Hans' frozen body.png I hate you Hans.jpg|Hans in Frozen 2 Video games frozenfreefallhans.jpg|Hans in Frozen: Free Fall Hans Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Hans in Disney Magic Kingdoms KHIII - Hans.png|Hans in Kingdom Hearts III Hans Succumbed to Darkness KH3.jpg|Hans succumbing to the Darkness. Hans Heartless (Sköll) KH3.png|Hans Heartless (Sköll) Hans Death KH3.jpg|Hans Death in Kingdom Hearts III Printed FROZEN color p10 11.jpg.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast3.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast.jpg Frozen Storybook Elsa4.jpg Storybook Anna-Elsa Hand.jpg hans-guards.png Hans-boat. Jpg hans-marshmallow-book-illustration.jpg Annaicyadventure 19.jpg Annaicyadventure 15.jpg Annaicyadventure 2.jpg Annaicyadventure 1.jpg Merchandise Frozen Figure Play Set.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Frozen Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Frozen Pins 2014.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf Sven Tsum Tsum.jpg Frozen Vinylmation .jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Hans Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Disney-frozen-christmas-tree-ornaments.jpg Hans pin.jpeg Miscellaneous Hans Tokyo Disneand.jpeg|Hans at Tokyo Disneyland Hans Disney Parks.jpg|Hans at Elsa’s Frozen Fantasy parade Frozen maquette .jpg style anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle hans.jpg Designer Collection - Elsa and Hans .jpg Frozen Musical 1.jpg|John Riddle as Hans in the Musical Frozen Musical cast photos - Hans.jpg Duke and Hans Broadway.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries